


Roast Goose

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron visits his girlfriend's family for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roast Goose

Roast goose, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce. Rolls, green beans. Danish, pies, cakes, breads, cookies. Iced tea, wine.

Ron looked at the spread, and then at the woman by his side. If possible, he loved her more than before, simply because her mum obviously cooked like a demon.

“Mrs. L., this looks bloody fabulous,” he blurted out. His girlfriend elbowed him “Erm, fabulous, I mean.”

The older woman laughed. “Anything for my Laura’s new beau. I like to cook.”

Liked to cook. Why hadn’t he discovered deep-down South, American cooking before now? He’d never tease Laura about her American roots again.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the 2006 Romancing the Wizard Drabblethon.


End file.
